Dodging the Truth
by Maplefrost
Summary: Dodger knows what's going to happen. But he just can't tell Oliver the truth.
1. Chapter 1

"Dodger!"

At the sound of his name, the skinny young man shot up. He had been fast asleep, his top hat on his eyes, when someone called his name.

He grabbed his top hat before it fell. "'Ello there, Oliver!" He walked up to the bars of his cell to greet the young boy as he came running down the hallway. Dodger smiled. He'd told Oliver to stay away from the prison, but he had refused. He'd come to see Dodger the week before as well; this was Dodger's second week in jail.

Oliver reached the cell and came up to the bars. "How have they been treating you, Dodger?"

Dodger grinned. "Eh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Oh, 'ello there Mr. Brownlow, Ms. Maylie. Nice to see ya both." Dodger bowed as both of them appeared behind Oliver.

Mr. Brownlow remained silent. Ms. Maylie smiled. "Nice to see you too, Mr. Dawkins. And please just call me Rose." Dodger blushed at the sound of his real name.

"Alright. Dodger, if you would, miss."

Rose giggled and nodded. Oliver looked behind Dodger, noticing that the cell was empty. "What happened to Mr. Adams?"

Dodger winced. "Uh, 'e was, uh, released, two days ago," he lied. He looked up at Mr. Brownlow and Rose, who understood what had really happened to Mr. Adams.

Oliver nodded. "I really do miss you Dodger."

Dodger's face reddened again. "Aw, don't worry about ole Dodger. So, 'ows life been?"

The young man listened as Oliver told him all about his new home. Dodger couldn't help but smile.

A man walked into the room, looking at the guard watching the visitors. "Let 'im out."

The guard tilted his head. "Wot?"

"You 'eard me. Let 'im out. Orders from the chief."

The guard shrugged and opened the cell door. "Do ya know why?"

"Some special visitor comin', I guess," the man said, and he left.

Dodger shuffled around the guard out of the cell. "No funny business," the guard ordered.

"What's going on, Dodger?" Oliver asked.

"I dunno," Dodger muttered. "I can't think of anyone that was supposed to visit me today, besides yo-"

"DODGER!"

Before Dodger could finish his sentence, a young woman looking Dodger's age ran into the room, weaving around Mr. Brownlow, Rose and Oliver. She was wearing a black, tattered trench coat and a black top hat.

"Cat!" Dodger threw his arms around the girl. "What a nice surprise."

The girl looked up at him. Tears were streaming down her face, and her brown hair was mussed. Her blue gaze was locked on him, but then she noticed the other visitors.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Me names Cora, Cora Ratford. But me closest call me Cat. And me enemies call me Rat."

She bowed, sweeping her hat off her head. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Brownlow, Ms. Maylie, and Mr. Twist."

The three looked at Cat, startled. "How do you know our names?" Mr. Brownlow asked, concerned.

Dodger smiled. "Cat knows everyone and everything in London, she does."

Cat turned back to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Please, Dodge, tell me it isn't true! Tell me them rumors aren't true!" She buried her face in his neck.

Dodger's smile disappeared. He returned her embrace. "Yes. It's true."

The girl looked up at him. "But…but you can't! Dodger, you can't get 'anged! You just can't!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hanged?" Oliver shrieked.

Dodger closed his eyes, resting his forehead on Cat's.

"Dodger, you're not getting hanged, are you?" Oliver had to ask.

Dodger looked away from Cat. "Yes."

Rose gasped and wrapped her arms around Oliver. Mr. Brownlow raised his eyebrows.

"But, you can't!" cried Oliver, tears falling from his eyes.

Dodger looked at the ground. "Oliver, ple-"

"Why, Dodger? You can't be hanged!"

"Oliver, I-"

"There's got to be something we can do, I-"

"Oliver!" Dodger's voice was firm, but kind. He knelt down and held Oliver's shoulders.

"They're…they're getting rid of some of the convicts that 'aven't been sentenced yet. Like me."

"That doesn't seem fair at all!" murmured Rose.

Dodger looked up at her. "It's not," he muttered.

"Aren't you scared?" Oliver asked.

Dodger smiled. "Terrified," he admitted.

"I'll be there." Cat spoke after remaining silent for some time. Dodger stood up and walked over to her.

"No, Cat, I don't want you to see that."

"No, Dodger," Cat declared. "I want to be there. I'm going to be there during your last breath, whether you want me or not."

Dodger smiled, a tear sliding down his face. "I guess I can't stop you."

Oliver was a little surprised. He'd never thought of Dodger as someone to cry.

Cat smiled, more tears streaming down her cheeks. "Dodger…"

Dodger leaned his forehead on hers again. He held her face in his hands, wiping her tears with his thumbs. "'ush now…it's going to be alright."

"No, it's not," murmured Cat. "I don't want to live without ya, Dodger." She swallowed.

"And I don't want to be away from you."

Dodger pressed his lips on Cat's for a few moments, and she leaned into him. When they separated, Cat buried her face into Dodger's neck again.

Oliver looked up at Mr. Brownlow. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

Mr. Brownlow thought a moment. "The only thing that could work would be taking him into my care."

Dodger opened his eyes.

Oliver smiled. "Did you hear that, Dodger?"

Dodger rolled his eyes. "I 'eard it, alright."

Cat glared at him. "Dodger! It's yer only chance!"

"Eh…" Dodger thought a moment. If he said yes, then he'd be dragged off to some huge estate, wiped of his roguish ways, and forced to dress and act like a gentleman. But, if the stayed here…

"Oh, I'm sure Mr. Brownlow doesn't want a rat like me in 'is 'ome," said Dodger. Oliver's face fell.

"Why not?" asked Mr. Brownlow. "I can see you could be…decent…if you worked at it."

Dodger rolled his eyes. "Please, Dodger," murmured Cat. "I don't want to see you dead."

Oliver gazed at Dodger, hope in his eyes.

Dodger closed his eyes, tight. Don't say it, you'll regret it…you'll regret it…

"Fine."

Oh, yes. He was going to regret it.

* * *

So, yeah! Now you've met Cora. She will be in at least one future fic, but for now, she's just in this one.

NOTE: Not all my fics are connected. Dodger might be arrested in one and not in the other. I like to take several different angles.


End file.
